Suffer the children
by jo taylor
Summary: A Maquis story - Chakotay and his cell make an unusual discovery whilst running from the Cardassians


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount etc, the story line is mine.

Authors note: I really wanted to explore the character of Chakotay, his background, what made him the man he became; hence this story of trial and tragedy. This story was previously published by Orion Press under my real name. 

SUFFER THE CHILDREN

By Jo Taylor

"Hurry, damn it. Come on, move." His exhortations did not fall on deaf ears; the last of the raiders shot past him into the gloom of the tunnel. Chakotay quickly scanned the cliff side, no sign as yet of their pursuers, but he knew they would not give up lightly. Finding the tunnels had been a boon and although they had yet to explore them properly, it would do to hide in for the night. The mountains were too treacherous underfoot to attempt in the utter blackness that was rapidly engulfing the craggy spires.

Chakotay joined the group where they had congregated a little way into the tunnel. A nod toward the opening was all it took to send Porune to the entrance for the first watch, albeit unlikely that the Cardassians would be foolish enough to attempt the climb. If they used lights it would give plenty of warning, if not - a wry grin spread across his face - there would be a few accidents on the way up. They had planned this raid to coincide with the almost total eclipse of the moon, the original route being fairly easy to negotiate. That plan had been circumvented by a patrol returning unexpectedly; having them racing for the rocky perimeter before the last light faded.

He surveyed the haul, now laid out on the dusty floor. Much needed replacement parts for Maquis ships, food rations and blankets. It had been tough these last few months, having lost two of their larger ships and good people who they could ill afford to be without. They urgently needed substitute ships and additional crew; but although many volunteers seemed genuine sympathisers, the very real threat of infiltration and betrayal kept recruitment to a slow trickle. It had taken two months before Chakotay had convinced the Maquis of his own sincerity. In the meantime he had done what he could to help his own people, aware that he was being watched, his actions judged. Now he ran this small cell, respected and trusted by his comrades.

"Pack up as much as possible, we have to move at first light. You can bet the Cardi's won't be far behind." A movement behind him caught his attention. Torres had her boot off, surveying her ankle. Pain etched deep lines across her face though she didn't utter a word. "What happened?" He crouched down beside her, shielding her from the others gaze. 

"Nothing, it's fine. Just a little bruised that's all."

An expert at field evaluation, he took her ankle gently in his hands, strong fingers exploring round bones and muscles. Nothing felt broken, but the area was already starting to swell. "Get that boot back on, now. If you don't, you'll be walking with only one tomorrow. On this terrain that might get a little uncomfortable." He put her foot down, careful not to aggravate the injury. "I think it's just a sprain. The leather should act as a support." He watched as she tried to comply, eventually doing it for her and ignoring the muttered oaths she threw at him as pain lanced up her leg.

"Don't you know better than to swear at a senior officer," he quipped. "I could have you court-martialled for this." 

A sour face was his only reply. He brushed the dust from his hands and rose gracefully to see if the others were in one piece. Tomorrow was going to be a hard trek. Tan was meeting them three miles the other side of the mountain range. It had taken a day to get here without carrying the load they had to take back with them. With only 48 hours to reach the rendezvous point, missing the pickup was not an option he was willing to consider. Abandonment in this dusty hole not a pleasing prospect. All the others had come through the raid with only a few scratches - amazing considering the firepower aimed at their retreating backs. The memory of how the blood had pounded through his veins, adrenaline pumping his energy levels sky high, was beginning to fade. He was suffering for it now, of course, as were they all. Tiredness cloaked him like a shroud. Quickly he arranged the duty shifts - it wouldn't pay to be caught now - then headed further back into the tunnel to find some kind of rest before dawn's light had them on their way.

Meditation helped to recharge his batteries and gain some measure of calmness before trying to sleep. A soft, sibilant sound reached him as he lay somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Not sure if it was his imagination, he lay quietly listening, letting his senses drift out, keeping his eyes closed against visual distractions. He had always thought his father's assertions about 'native instincts' to be laughable, but he had been proven wrong time and again and now relied heavily on those same instincts. They had kept him out of more trouble than he would care to admit. 

Something or someone was observing him; he could sense eyes on him, watchful. Apprehension seemed almost palpable in the air. Not his, but the one that shared the darkness with him. He changed position a fraction in the hope of pinpointing his companion, but with just that subtle gesture the feeling was gone. The faint glow of the fire further up the passage did little to illuminate his surroundings. Sitting up quickly, Chakotay lit his torch. Shining the bright light about him he searched out the darkest corners. He had no intention of going after whomever or whatever it was, not on his own at least.

Quietly he headed back to the group, most of who were now fast asleep. They had all learned how to cat nap as and when time allowed; your very life could depend on whether you had slept enough to keep your senses alert. Only Torres still sat upright, the pain in her ankle keeping sleep at bay. Dark eyes considered her for a moment. She was hardly fit for creeping around the tunnels, but he didn't want to wake any of the others.

"Torres," he breathed quietly. Her eyes flew open and immediately fastened on his own. "We seem to have some company back here." His glance darted to the stygian gloom behind him.

"What kind of company?" She kept her voice low, matching his own.

"That's what I was going to find out. Care to join me?" 

It wasn't really a request. She had worked with him long enough to pick up on an order when she heard it - however ambiguous his petition might seem. She had made that mistake on their first run together. Her 'no thanks' to some seemingly innocuous request had stopped Rudy in his tracks, his warning shake of the head not coming quickly enough. Chakotay had stood casually in front of her, eyes deceptively mild. "Care to change your mind?" 

"Not really," she had replied her tone curtly abrupt as normal. Two seconds later she had found herself flat on her back, landing with a crash to the floor. She hadn't even seen the move that had whipped her legs out from under her. Muscles bunched as she had glared at him, ready to spring up and tear out his throat; but he was beside her in an instant, hauling her to her feet and holding her arms tightly to her sides, preventing any move she might make. 

"Want to reconsider?" The voice was still cool, but now the eyes had hardened. She threw a look at Rudy, saw the expression on his face and capitulated; admittedly with bad grace, but still she backed down. Rudy whispered to her as Chakotay disappeared down the corridor, "It really doesn't pay to get on his wrong side. Next time just say yes." 

She huffed in annoyance. "How the hell was I supposed to know it was that important."

Rudy just looked at her for a moment. "Torres, Chakotay doesn't ask you to do something unless he wants it done, and it's easier on everyone if you just do as you're told." Seeing she wasn't convinced, he continued, "Chakotay will do anything for you. He'll be there in any situation no matter what the cost to himself. All he asks is that you trust him and do what he asks - immediately. Believe in him, Torres. He's the best we have." With that she had been left to her own thoughts.

With a start she realised she had been daydreaming, Chakotay still in front of her, waiting. She rose quickly and with as little noise as possible, followed him back to where he had 'felt' another presence.

The imprint left by Chakotay's body was well defined in the beam of their torches. The dust around that area seemed not to have been disturbed in centuries, apart from Chakotay's own tracks. They headed back a little, scanning the area efficiently. A silence hung between them as they listened for possible watchers. Some ten yards back, Torres's light came across prints. She glanced over to Chakotay, indicating her find. Incredulity lit both their faces; the prints were that of a child. One set coming in, one leading back. Impossible! What would a child be doing in this part of the mountains? From the looks of it, he or she was only maybe two or three years old. No shoes adorned the feet that had made these marks. A barefoot three year-old alone in the mountains!

His lips pursed in contemplation. "Get Don and Jackson up here, and let Porune know what's happening. We'll have to check this out." Nodding, she quickly backtracked to where the others slept on. Within a matter of minutes they had joined Chakotay, who had advanced further into the tunnel to where the passage diverged. "Look." His beam lit on a mess of tracks that headed into both openings. "We'll have to split up." He searched the ground for a moment, finally reaching down for a stone and marking the wall with a crude X. "Every fifty yards. I don't want to have to come looking for any of you. We meet back here in one hour." A tight grin was all the reply he got; the two men taking the left-hand tunnel, leaving Torres and Chakotay with the right.

They proceeded slowly, caution outweighing their natural curiosity. The floor was littered with debris now; small rock falls partially blocking the way; but the tracks kept going deeper and deeper into the gloom. Putting a hand out to steady himself over a particularly uneven patch, his palm came away vaguely damp. He had noted how much colder it had been getting as they penetrated into the bedrock. It smelt musty and vaguely familiar. "Turn off your light," he ordered, flicking his own off.

"I won't be able to see a damn thing. What do you think I am ... a cat!"

"Torres." His tone was enough. She turned off her torch and stood muttering under her breath as they waited. Gradually a slight gleam became apparent around them. Phosphorescent mould clung to the walls and in patches on the floor where rock had fallen. The small amount of light emitted was just enough to illuminate their way. He was glad of the extra layers of clothing now, the cold becoming bone chilling this deep within the mountainside. The saving on the torches was also a bonus, resources were limited enough.

He felt them long before they came into view. Fear, tangible in the atmosphere, drew him on. The sight that met his eyes held him frozen, caught between breaths. There were six, no seven, children aged between thirteen or fourteen down to a little girl of perhaps two or three - his visitor from earlier - malnutrition disguising their true age. Clad in a mishmash of clothing, he could see bony arms and legs peeking through the wrappings. Guilt swept through him; he suddenly felt overdressed and over fed even though the Maquis had been short on rations for the last few months and he was decidedly slimmer than ever before. Glancing at Torres, he saw her own discomfort mirrored in her face.

"Please, don't be afraid." Keeping his tone pitched low, he tried to convey a sense of trust, but the sound of his voice snapped the children into action. Almost as one they turned and ran, the eldest grabbing the barefoot girl in her arms - a burden way too much for someone in her wasted condition. Within twenty yards she had fallen, the child spilling hard to the ground. She didn't make a sound; not a cry or whimper passed her lips, as though she were numb to all sensation. Torres was the first to reach the eldest girl; Chakotay reaching the little one.

"Lissa, run, run!" The panicked scream of the older child echoed harshly off the walls.

"Stop that!" Torres's voice cut through the others screams. "We're not going to hurt you, dammit."

"Easy, B'Elanna, they're scared enough." He turned his attention to Lissa, who still lay unmoving on the dusty floor. "Are you hurt, Lissa?" He had run his hands gently over her, checking for any obvious injury. Nothing seemed to be broken, but her utter silence was beginning to worry him. "Go back and bring up some blankets and the medical tricorder. I don't want to move this one until I'm sure she's okay." The tricorder had been a bonus find, obviously 'liberated' in a Cardassian raid on some Federation outpost. Unfortunately, he didn't have any medical supplies to utilise with it. He said a quick prayer to the Spirits that the child was not badly hurt.

"What about the other children?" Torres glanced down the tunnel, indicating her concern.

"Later. If they're fit enough to run, they'll be okay for a while. Go." His tone brooked no argument.

After she had left Chakotay with the children the eldest one scooted over to Lissa, taking her hand in her own. "Don't you hurt her, if you hurt her I'll kill you." The brave sounding words were supposed to be menacing but her voice quivered with ill-concealed fear. 

He ignored the threat instead he stripped off his outer jacket and gently laid it over the child lying so still. "Can she talk, does she understand me?" Concern was evident in his tone, his body language, and for a long while the elder girl studied him. Finally making up her mind that maybe, just maybe she could trust this one, she replied.

" Lissa hasn't spoken for the last two months, not since we had to hide here. Her mother was taken." She stopped suddenly as a shiver ran through her. Chakotay stripped off another layer and hung his under jacket over the shaking shoulders. A loud sniff was his thanks; a dirty hand brushed away tears. He studied the youngster a moment. "My name is Chakotay," it was an invitation and an offering; he held his breath hoping it would be accepted.

"Thea," she admitted reluctantly. Large dark eyes contemplated him. Her acceptance let him breath again. 

"How did you end up here?" He settled himself more comfortably against the wall, one hand still holding Lissa's tiny wrist, a finger checking her pulse every now and again. 

"You can see what we are," her tone filled with disgust. "The Cardassians took our village five years ago. They killed my father, took mother to the slave camp. I was only eight then, but I had to work beside her. Then one of the guards took a liking to mother, gave her extra food and clothing for certain 'favours'. I suppose we were lucky in some respects, at least he didn't kill mother when she fell pregnant." Thea's gaze was firmly fixed on the floor now, shame lit her face. "Lissa is my sister."

"How did you end up in here, how have you survived?"

Her courage seemed to be returning now that only Chakotay was there, his calm presence acting like a balm to her turbulent emotional state.

"I used to play here when I was younger, the tunnels run all through the hillside."

Before she could continue sounds of Torres return reverberated down the tunnel. Porune led the way having changed shifts a few minutes before Torres arrival at the camp. She stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the sight that met her eyes. "By the Prophets," she exclaimed under her breath. "I'd heard about these kids, I thought they were dead." Her glance brushed over Lissa to Thea's distressed face then returned quickly to the child that lay next to Chakotay. She couldn't help the look of distaste that briefly soured her expression; too many years of being under the Cardassians rule, of seeing how these unfortunate children were treated had not softened her attitude to them. Through no fault of their own they were reviled, exiled or in some cases killed. Thea had not missed her expression; she moved closer to Chakotay.

"Tricorder," his acerbic tone brought her head up, and without a word she handed the package over to him. With great care he scanned both children, apart from malnutrition, cuts and bruises, neither seemed the worse for their time in the tunnels. He picked Lissa up and headed back toward the camp, her tiny body felt almost doll-like in his arms. Torres walked beside Thea, Porune bringing up the rear, mixed emotions showed fleetingly on her face. She cast a glance again at Chakotay's broad back and bit her lip.

By now Don and Jackson had returned from their abortive hunt and were busy preparing rations for the youngsters, Torres having filled them in on her brief foray back to the camp for the provisions Chakotay had requested. Chakotay settled Lissa down near to the heated rocks that were the only source of illumination in the campsite. Thea quickly sat beside her sister, a hand taking Lissa's in a protective gesture. Jackson's burly form loomed over her and Chakotay saw her shrink instinctively from the man. He held out a water bottle to her and some dry rations, the best that they could offer, this trip had not been intended as any kind of a picnic. Still she refused his offer.

"B'Elanna," Chakotay called softly, "take some food over to the girls for me."

She looked at him then at Thea's fearful face. "Jackson's enough to scare anyone," she said wryly before taking the provisions from him and sending him off. Thea relaxed visibly and took the meagre offerings. Chakotay's jaw clenched involuntarily as a more plausible reason for her fear and her bruises ran through his mind. She was just emerging into womanhood; her body showed unmistakable signs of the changes she was going through. He had heard the stories about the taking and using of Bajoran adolescents before now, knew the base things that some men were capable of, but this was the first time he had encountered one of their victims. He turned away and sat himself against the opposite wall to review the situation. What was he going to do with them? He could not, would not abandon them to their fate here. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, to clear his thoughts and find a solution. 

"Lissa come on, have just a little. Lissa, to please me, just a sip or two, you're going to be ill if you don't."

He became aware of Thea's insistent tone and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the scene opposite him. Thea had Lissa propped against her, the water bottle to her lips, but the child seemed unaware. Her eyes were locked on to Chakotay; deep brown eyes mirrored a soul old before its time. There was nothing he could do; he hated this feeling of helplessness. As he left to take up his watch he felt Lissa's eyes follow him and shivered.

Sharp rocks dug into his back helping to keep him awake and alert, the almost pitch blackness of the sky gave a surreal feeling to the surrounding area. It was late now, only the odd sound of a small creature on the hunt disturbed the utter quiet that had settled around him. Back in the tunnel the rest of the Maquis had returned to what sleep they could garner. Thea and Lissa huddled together, more for Thea's comfort than for any need of warmth. Blankets had been laid tenderly over them, and they slept by the still warm rocks. 

He jolted back to awareness as a slight sound reached him from behind. Porune sat herself beside him and he waited for her to speak. He had noted her reaction to Lissa and had wondered how long it would be before she tackled him about the children. Even aware as he was of the suffering the Bajoran had gone through at the hands of the Cardassians he had not expected her revulsion of the child. She sat silently for a while and he did not prompt her, knowing she would speak when she was ready, and truthfully it was not a conversation he was looking forward to. He was sure she would advocate leaving them behind, the importance of their mission, in her mind, far outweighing the fate of these waifs. So her first words to him came a something of a surprise. 

"There's a settlement the other side of the hills, I might be able to contact the resistance from there, see if they can take the children somewhere safe." The hard edge to her voice warned him to tread warily; her offer was not made lightly.

"Realistically, what are the chances?" His voice barely rose above a whisper, sound travelled great distances in the still of night and this was not the place for a conversation.

"Not good, but better than leaving them here, maybe." He wished he could see her expression, see the truth in her eyes instead of relying on whispered confidences. But she would not have offered if there had been no hope. Lost causes did not figure highly on Porune's personal agenda. 

"Thea mentioned that the tunnels riddle these hills, what are the odds that we could take a short cut through them. Get you closer to the settlement and us nearer to the pick up point?"

She gave it some consideration. "Probably a good chance we could, if we had a guide. Do you trust the girl enough to lead you through?"

"It's more a case of if she trusts me. We have to move at first light whatever. I'll wake her early, see if I can persuade her, then I'll make my decision." 

Torres relieved him shortly before the sun was due to rise. Her stride seemed easier than it had during last night's excursion into the tunnels. "How's the ankle?" he asked pitching his voice so that it would not carry into the gloom.

"Fine."He cocked his head in inquiry at her curt reply. "Okay, I didn't get much sleep, and yes it's still swollen but its pretty numb right now. It'll be fine." He nodded and left her standing guard at the entrance. 

Thea was still asleep; Lissa wrapped in her arms. Though the youngster was awake she lay still in her sister's embrace. He smiled at the child, vaguely unnerved by the way her gaze had locked onto him the minute he had come within her range of vision. He reached out and gently shook Thea awake, making sure that he moved back from her before she fully came too. The last thing he wanted was to scare her; she had been through too much already. Waking with a start she sent frightened glances scattering around the sleeping area, her arms tightening around Lissa in an instinctively protective gesture. 

"Thea." Chakotay's voice brought her attention round to where he crouched not far away. She seemed to relax at the sight of him, her arms easing their hold, allowing Lissa to move. "You said you know these tunnels. Is there a way through to the other side of the range?" She was immediately suspicious and questioned his need to know. "If we don't move soon we're going to have company up here, the Cardassians are looking for us too. We think we can contact the resistance at the village on the other side of here. If we do there's every chance we can get you and the others to a safe haven." He paused giving her time to think on his words. "Thea, we need your help on this." He knew it would all come down to whether she would put her trust in him, there was no way they would find a route through the underground passageways on their own.

"Can I walk with you?" her timid inquiry touched him and he took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "Of course. Get yourselves ready, have something to eat, some water, then we have to go."

Thea's face fell. " I can't get Lissa to eat or drink anything, I'm really worried about her." Chakotay's gaze fell on Lissa, who even now was watching him with her deep brown eyes. He chewed his lower lip speculatively. "Pass me your water bottle." He held it up to his own lips, taking the barest of sips, then offered it to the child. She looked away from him to the bottle, then back to him. He smiled encouragingly. "Just a sip or two Lissa, then we can go." Her gaze returned to the bottle before tiny hands reached for the unwieldy receptacle. He helped her to a few mouthfuls, not wanting her to drink too much. In their malnourished state too much ingestion would only cause problems. He left Thea coaxing her to eat a few bites of the meal left from the previous night.

By now the rest of his group were up and getting ready for the trek to the pick up site. Packs were hefted onto strong backs, the debris from their overnight occupation quickly buried. They would remove as much of their tracks as possible as they moved deeper into the hillside. At least with the phosphorescent mould to light most of their way they could save much needed power cells. He went to the entrance recalling Torres from her vigil. "Any sign yet?" She shook her head. "Nothing visible, but I'm pretty sure they're not far off."

Thea was waiting for them when they returned, Lissa's hand clutched tightly in hers. Apprehension writ large across her face. "What's wrong?"

"He tried to take Lissa." Thea pointed at Don, the young Maquis looked angrily back at Chakotay. 

"Someone is going to have to carry that child, we can't be slowed down by her!"

He was right of course. "Lissa can't keep up with us Thea, and I wouldn't want her walking barefoot in these tunnels. Someone has to carry her."

"I'll do it, she's my sister, she's my responsibility." She tightened her grip on Lissa's tiny hand. 

He sighed quietly, keeping his impatience firmly in check. "No you won't, you're not strong enough. Will you let me take her for you? Is that all right with you Lissa, I'll give you a carry?"

Tugging her hand out of her sister's the tot made her unsteady way over to Chakotay. 

"I guess that's a yes." Torres voice reached him from the gloom. Sweeping the child up he rested her on his hip as if he had made that move a hundred times, it came with such natural ease that B'Elanna found herself eyeing him speculatively. Chakotay had never spoken about his background; that was one thing they did not enquire into too deeply. Motivation, commitment to the Maquis cause, that is what mattered now, not who or what you were. Apart from the fact that he had been Starfleet she knew nothing about him except his unwavering loyalty to his companions.

"Lets move people. Thea, we need to find the other children, I can't leave them behind."

"That's okay, I know where they'll be. There is a small lake quite a way from where you found us; we've sort of made our home there. The water is drinkable, the walls glow really brightly and it doesn't seem so cold there."

"Okay, Thea, after you."

The girl took the lead, her head held high as if finally finding some kind of self worth and wanting to be deserving of the trust Chakotay was placing in her. Thankfully the trail was so riddled with the children's footprints that there was no need to try and disguise their own, and progress was surprisingly swift. Thea in the lead, Chakotay with Lissa on his hip, her hands clenched tightly in the material of his jacket. He spoke to her quietly as they travelled in the strange glow, the words soft and comforting, not getting or expecting any kind of reply. He was unaware of the odd smile that was shared by his companions as they saw a totally different side to their usually taciturn, hard assed leader.

"Its just up ahead," Thea finally announced. How she could tell Chakotay did not know, all the tunnels had looked identical except for the various rock falls. They had passed his markings on the tunnel wall miles back and were now deep within the rabbit warren of corridors. The sun had long since risen in the outside world, fast heading towards its zenith or beyond. Time was becoming an issue. They had to be on their way by this time tomorrow and Porune had to get to the village and make contact with the resistance. 

"You had better go on alone Thea, make sure they understand that we won't hurt them, I don't want to be scouring the tunnels for them if they take off again." 

She grinned confidently at him, the first smile he had seen on the youngster's care worn face, before she scooted off into the dimness. "Hey Lissa, can I put you down now? You're getting heavy!" Instead of letting him move her she buried her face into his shoulder, shaking her head vigorously. Although he had not been aware of their smiles he did hear Don's whispered aside that this was the first time he had seen his misogynistic leader wrapped round any woman's finger. His uncompromising glare did little to remove the amusement from their eyes.

Thea returned quickly and led them back to where the tunnel suddenly opened out into a huge cavern, the centre of which was filled with water. Chakotay could see the huddle of children in the phosphorescent glow. Some were Bajoran, some of mixed heritage, standing on the far side of the mini lake. Vague tendrils of steam twisted their way upward keeping the air warm. Openings pitted the surrounding walls like holes in cheese. Unless they made very clear tracks, the Cardassians had no way to find them once they left this area. Scattered around were containers, some still with small pieces of food in them. Thea noted his interest. "The villagers leave food out for us in the fields. They know where we are, but it's too dangerous for them to have us back in the village. The Cardassians patrol the perimeter. If they were caught they would be killed, or sent to the mines." 

He rested a hand lightly on her shoulder in sympathy. "Time's moving on. Can you take us to the exit?"

In reply she went to the other children, explained to them what was going on and, making them hold hands, she headed confidently into one of the myriad openings. About an hour later they could see the welcome gleam of daylight ahead. Making the children stay behind, Chakotay put the resisting Lissa down and with B'Elanna at his side moved cautiously forward. Stunted trees and brush hid the entrance from casual observers. Taking advantage of the cover provided, he scanned the surrounding country. Just visible in the distance lay the village. "Porune," he called back quietly. He pointed out the target and she headed on silent feet down the scrubby hillside. Now it was just a case of waiting. Darkness would be with them soon, giving Porune a better chance of entering the area unseen. She still had to find her contact though and get safely back to them before the next morning.

The children were fed and given blankets against the chill of evening. Soon they were asleep, but not until there had been a frantic search for Lissa. She had spotted a tiny lizard scurrying across the path and gone to investigate, coming back to them holding her prize with great tenderness. Thea had shrieked at the present her sister was trying to press into her unwilling hand, until Chakotay had taken it from her. Explaining that the lizard should be free, as all wild things should be, he set it on its way getting Lissa to wave goodbye before handing her over to Thea.

"Keep an eye on them, Don. Make that two eyes ... especially on Lissa!" he exhorted, before finding a place to get some rest for himself. Exhaustion was not far from sweeping him away after nearly thirty-six hours without sleep. When he finally awoke and joined the others, Jackson was proudly showing off his handiwork. During his shift he had spent the time cutting up one of the leather pouches and adapting them into a pair of sandals for Lissa. She would have to walk some of the way if their journey proved to be a long one. None of the other children would be strong enough to carry her for long. 

Chakotay congratulated the Maquis on his ingenuity before calling Lissa over to try on her gift. She looked solemnly down at the leather straps that now adorned her feet, pointing first to one foot then the other. Satisfied they were fine she turned and ran back to her sister and friends. Not a word of thanks passed her lips, but none of them felt any disappointment in that, her acceptance of them was thanks enough.

He watched Porune and her companion make their way purposefully up the hillside. They were far enough from the village and the patrols, so caution was not a major priority, but both kept low and to what cover they could find. The resistance fighter was thankfully female. He had worried about the young girls' reaction to a man leading them alone. Though they seemed happy enough in his group's company, he had seen more than one of them move away when either Don or Jackson had tried to be friendly. Catching them both as they prepared food for the evening he had passed on his suspicions of the likely cause of their fear. Both men reacted as he had and had given their word to tread gently round these emotionally wounded kids. 

Porune reached the camp and quickly introduced her contact. "This is Seska. She's willing to take the children on to Trank. They should be safe there. So far the Cardassians don't even seem aware of its existence."

Chakotay found himself eye to eye with the tall woman. Her bold gaze and challenging stance almost brought a smile to his face. She thrust out a hand and shook his vigorously, holding it maybe a moment or two longer than strictly necessary. A quizzical raise of her eyebrow indicated she was aware of his scrutiny. Porune hid a knowing smile. Seska had a bit of a reputation with men. She was the chew-em-up, spit-em-out kind, but maybe Chakotay could handle her. It was sure going to be entertaining to watch should their paths cross again.

"Thank you for your help." Chakotay kept his tone formal.

"No problem. Do you need provisions? Water? Anything like that? If you do it's going to take some time to arrange."

"We have provisions enough for the children. There is a lake a short way back and all the bottles should be full. You can take the blankets, the children need them more than we do."

"Then let's get going. I hear you have a rendezvous to make. I hope we meet again, Chakotay." Her tone was full of promise as she left him and followed Porune. 

Chakotay couldn't help letting his eyes slide over her athletic form as she walked away. Torres' amused snort brought his head round quickly. "What!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She quickly schooled her features, but he saw her shoulders shake as she too followed Porune to where the children waited.

Seska was organising the older children, making sure their packs were secured; water bottles filled ready for the journey. It shouldn't take them too long, maybe a day, possibly two depending on how the younger ones strength held out. Chakotay waited in the sunshine, eyes scanning the area for any sign of Cardassians. Porune was there too, alert and ready for trouble.

Lissa's tiny feet brought her to his side without him being aware of her approach. Grubby little fingers slipping into his were the first indication of her arrival. She was staring up at him, the wrinkled Bajoran nose sitting incongruously under the scaled Cardassian ridges of her forehead. No matter how many times they cleaned her up, her face got dirty in two seconds flat. Now was no exception. Smudges of dirt speckled her cheeks, adding to the usual unkempt appearance. For all that, he found it hard to say goodbye to this silent creature. He crouched down until he was almost on eye level with her. "Well, Lissa, are you ready?" he asked softly, knowing he would not get a reply, but touched by her gesture of affection. Tiny arms unexpectedly flung themselves round his neck almost tipping him off balance. "It's okay, Lissa, it's okay." Rising to his feet, he took her with him. She held him fiercely as if trying to merge with him, not wanting to let him go.

"Chakotay." Her voice a tiny whisper against his skin.

Porune's eyes widened, having watched the exchange from her vantage point. "She spoke! By the Prophets, she spoke!"

Something deep within him gave way. The shell he had so carefully built around his heart cracked, letting through memories he had hidden for so very long. The tiny waif's arms become those of his own daughter, her voice that of Chao when last he had seen her. He hugged the child, then quickly put her down, sending her off to the others. Not waiting to see if she joined them, he turned blindly and headed out into the surrounding hillside. He could not let his people see him like this. The past was his own concern, not something for everyone to share. He let his feet take them where they willed, vivid visions of the battle on Dorva V threatening to swamp him. Chao's screams as the shells flew overhead, his wife's body limp in his arms, her dying words etched painfully in his mind. To care for Chao, to see her to safety. Lips pressed tightly against the rising tide of emotion. Picking up his daughter he had run as fast as he could toward the evacuation area, praying that he could get her aboard and away before the settlement was totally overrun. There was nothing he could have done to prevent what happened next. A phaser beam lashed into the structure beside him, shards of stone and metal shearing off in all directions. One piece had slashed straight into Chao, tearing through her face, not even giving her time to scream. Her body went limp in his arms, blood pouring in a warm torrent down his shirt, soaking him to the skin. He remembered screaming her name, trying to do something, anything to bring her back before being dragged away by Timon. Instead of joining them at the shuttle, he had grabbed the nearest weapon and, filled with hate, gone back to the village, killing anything that stood in his path. Those next hours were a blank space in his memory. Timon had found him the next day, stunned and injured in the forest. The Cardassians, having taken all they wanted, had moved on to greener pastures leaving a wake of death and destruction behind them. In time he had learnt to tamp down the memories, to hide them deep within. But he found himself fighting the hatred that threatened to destroy him; that would try and overwhelm him at vulnerable moments. It distressed him to find that he had such a capacity to hate.

Footsteps intruded on his disturbing reminiscences. Seska led the way along the track with Thea holding Lissa on her hip. The others followed in a tight group close behind. She waved to him as they passed, and he raised a smile for them. He stood looking down the trail long after they had disappeared from view; a vague premonition of disaster seemed to wash through him. He shook it off, putting it down to his own morbid recollections. He marched quickly back to the camp. They had to move out now if they intended to catch Tan at the rendezvous point and it was a good two-hour hike from their current location to the barren quarry. He glanced at the sun, judging the time. They would just about do it. With one last troubled glance behind him, he went to gather his band together.

Tan was punctual as usual. Quickly the Maquis loaded up the hard won equipment and took seats in the cramped spaces left for them. 

"Any sign of trouble?" Chakotay queried.

"Nope. Well, not for us. There's been an ambush about three miles due north of here. Didn't look as if there were any survivors."

There was a deadly hush around him. "Transports or on foot?" B'Elanna's urgent tone came from behind him.

"On foot, why?" These were not people who worried overly much about periphery skirmishes. The serious faces around him belied his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Take us there." Chakotay's tone brooked no argument, but Tan couldn't help the protest that came tumbling out. "Now, Tan! Or do I relieve you?" 

You did not say no to Chakotay twice. Tan got underway and in a few minutes they were over the ambush site. Scanners set at maximum could find no sign of the perpetrators. Below them bodies lay strewn like discarded rag dolls in the dirt.

"We've got to go down." This time it was Jackson who broke the silence that had accompanied them on this brief flight. 

Chakotay glanced at him and saw his own concerns reflected on the battle scarred face of his Maquis comrade. "We go down."

Porune stayed on the sensor controls while Tan kept the shuttle ready for an emergency lift off should the occasion necessitate it. Meanwhile, Chakotay, Torres, Don and Jackson quickly disembarked and ran to the bodies scattered across the trail. "My God," Don muttered as he turned the first one over. Phaser burns had ripped through her like a knife through water. The scene repeating itself as they moved up through the carnage. Seska lay half off the trail, one arm flung over Lissa's limp form. Phaser wounds lay like lashes across her legs and a bruise was already forming on her head. Torres quickly checked her. "I've got a pulse!" She turned to Chakotay who was crouched beside Lissa's tiny form. His hand hovered over her, afraid of what he would find. 

Blank eyes stared up at him when he finally turned her over. The life that had started to return had been cruelly snuffed out. Shutters slammed down within him, holding back the destructive rise of anger and grief that threatened to tear him apart. He could not go through this again.

"She's dead." Ignoring Torres' look of horror and sympathy, he moved to Seska. Hands ran over her body, checking for broken bones or worse.

"We've got company," Porune yelled from the open door. "Hurry."

He lifted the resistance fighter in his arms and headed back to the shuttle. A shake of the head from Torres kept Porune from asking anything more. The fact that the team had come back without the children spoke for itself. "Bastards," she muttered to the world in general.

Porune had dragged Seska's still unconscious form to the back of the shuttle, leaving Chakotay to take weapons control. She had never seen such cold anger in anyone's eyes before. His aim was deadly; time and again the shuttle's comparatively inferior firepower struck with devastating effect. The Cardassian flyer hadn't stood a chance against the quick reflexes and pinpoint accuracy he displayed. One final phaser burst saw the enemy ship head for the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. The savage cry of triumph from Porune saw a grim nod of approval from the others.

"Tan, take us back." Chakotay's stony demeanour left Tan with no choice but to comply. A few minutes later they hovered over the tragic scene. With swift, concise movements he set the phasers to maximum and fired at the tiny bodies beneath them. Bare seconds later there was not even an atom left of their savaged remains. Torres, standing close beside him, saw his eyes close briefly and heard the softly muttered prayer. Her hand closed tightly on his shoulder; comprehension of his actions now understood and approved.

"Let's go home."

The end.


End file.
